Naruto scrubs
by naruhina139211
Summary: jajime: i made a naruto scrubs crossover! cast inside. now i'm not going in order, i'm doing what ever the hell i wnt so deal with it1 hahahahhaaha


My musical, Naruto Scrubs.

_After 6 weeks with her baby, Temari was facing the desition that all stay at home mothers must face...Wether to go back to work or not._

"Ok so if we hire a full-time nanny count her saller, plus her health insurence we would...Be losing 5.00 a month?" A woman with four pony tails was sitting at a table with a caculartor was conting the numbers with a frustrated face. A man with his dark brown hair in a pineapple pony tail was holding a baby girl in a puple infent outfit, then put her in a crib. "This is completly your choise, i'll stay beside you everystep of the way." Reasured the man standing behind his wife. "Maybe I should just stay home with Midiko for a year."

"Yes! Alright!" Cheered the man walking away.

_As for me, after my pregnet girlfriend left, I've been kinda clinly with my room-mate._ "Naruto i'm gonna get a drionk you coming?" Asked a indigo haired woman asked in the grasp of the blonde man siiting on the bench with her. "Please Hinata-chan, I'm not that pathetic." Hinata sighed and left the bench, but was soon followed my the whisker faced man. _though I am a little parched, and I could hold back her hair._

In the back a woman fell to the ground. Everyone rished to her side, including the two doctors. "Are you ok ma'am?" Asked Hinata hovering over the fainted woman. "How many fingers do you see?" Sand the blue eyed woman holding up her fingers. "Call 9-1-1 emergany." "Why are you singing? Wait why am I singing?" The woman was shocked when she began singing. "Is there someone here with you?" Naruto asked, but to the woman sang. She shock her head no. "Someone that we could talk to?" Again the woman shock her head no. "Are you ok? Are you alright? Are you ok? Are you alright?"

"The mind is a tricky thing Hinata-chan, maybe she does hear singing." Commented Naruto as he exited the red and white ambulens. The indigo haired woman walked over from the other side and scoffed. "Yeah, well I haven't sung since my 6th grade talent show when I did Pat Benatar's hell's for children. then afterwards Mr.Kumino said 'No hell accutly if for those you just had to listen to you.' My dad was so angery he slept with his wife and ruined his marrige." Naruto laughed at the joke, he'd meet Hinata's father and he really couldn't see cold king Haishi hyuuga would do that. They opened the back doors where the woman was laying on a gerty, thats when she heard everyone singing again.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jiaiya, I'm delighted that you came  
So the doctors say you fainted, and you don't know what's to blame  
Well, put your mind at ease, there's no ill we can't outsmart  
On behalf of all who work here..."

All: Welcome to Sacred Heart!

"Our facilities are excellent! You couldn't ask for more!"

"As long as you avoid the bathrooms on the second floor." Replied a man in a navy blue janitor suit  
"This is Dr. Kakashi, I'll be giving him your chart." A man with his hair to the side, wearing a medical mask over his face.  
"And that's Dr. Jaiaiya -- the kiss-ass of Sacred Heart!"

Shikamaru came up to the woman as she was being rolled around to everyone she heard was singing. "You say you burned your hand real bad -- we'll fix you up with gauze."  
"Perhaps you need your fat sucked out -- or want a smaller schnoz!" Hinata smiled as she tickled her friends nase proving her point. "Hey!"

"You caught an S.T.D. from some tasty little tart?"  
All: We swear  
We won't judge you here at Sacred...  
Here at Sacred...  
Here at Sacred Heart!

"One more thing that I should mention  
If what I've heard is true  
And everyone appears to be singing to you..."

All: Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh! Ahh, Ahhh!

"Your case is very serious! And we'd better start!

All:  
'Cause if you think we're singing, you belong at Sacred Heart!  
Doctors! Nurses! Patients! Dead guys!  
Welcome to Sacred Heart!" After her mind's song the dark eyed woman was whelled into the hospital.

Naruto was walking down the hall with Dr.Kakashi who was somehow his mentor. "Ms.Tapeme passed both logical and neralogical Exsames, we have no clue why she hears singing." Kakashi was looking through the paper and sighed. "How 'bout this for an exslanation, she's koko pants." Naruto just looked away as Kakashi walked off with his idea that their paicent was crazy.

Naruto and Shikamaru entered the room Ms.Tapeme was staying in. "Ms.Tapeme we're gonna need a stool sample."

"Why do you need a stool smaple, if you think i'm just a nut?" The two friends smiled as they began exslaning, and in her mind sing. "Cause the answers not in you head my dear, it's in your butt."

"You see...  
Everything comes down to poo!  
From the top of your head, to the sole of your shoe  
We can figure out what's wrong with you by lookin' at your poo!  
Shikamaru?" "Do you have a hemorrhoid or is it rectal cancer?  
When you flush your dookie down, you flush away the answer!"

"It doesn't really matter if it's hard or if it's loose  
We'll figure out what's ailing you, as long as it's a deuce!  
Yes!  
Everything comes down to poo!

Nurses: Everything comes down to poo!

"Cardiovascular and lymphatic, yes, the nervous system, too!  
All across the nation, we trust in defecation!  
Everything comes down to poo." "If you want to know what's wrong, don't sit and act so cool  
Just be a man and eat some bran, and drop the kids off at the pool!"

" My stomach hurts." Said a woman  
"Check the poo"

"I sprained my ankle." A limping woman walked over.  
"Check the poo!"

"I was shot!" Yelled a man holding his bloody shoulder.  
"Check the poo!"

"A homeless guy threw poo in my eye!" the delivery man for the hospital said with some poop in his closed eye.  
"Check the poo!"  
"Mine or his?"  
"First him, then you! It may sound gross, you may say "shush!"

" But we need to see what comes out of your tush!  
Because!"

All: Everything comes down to poo!  
Whether it's a tumor or a touch of the flu!

"Please, won't you pinch us off a big, fat clue!"

"Our number one test is your Number Two!"

All: If there's no breeze, light a match please!  
Everything comes down to --

"Doo-doo!"  
"Doo-doo!"  
"Doo-doo!"  
"Doo-doo!"

Hinata ran up to her friends dressed in her white doctor's coat. "Guess what? I just put an offer on a little house, and I'm moving!" Naruto walked over to his roomie and smiled as well. "I'm so exsited for us." He said as he gave the woman a little kiss on her cheek like he always used to and left with shikamaru who was holding Midiko since Temari came by the hopsital. "Does he think he's moving with me?" 'Not that I really mind.'

"That would be a yes." Teased the blonde sitting in a wheel chair. "Exscuse me ex-nurse Nara, but if your going to be here, you'll need a visitors badge." Ms.Tapeme walked over to the conter when Iruka the lawray for the hospital began singing, well to her. "Sooo Temari, when will you be back?"

"Not for a year." the nurses and their friends gasped, "A year?" "Not for a long, long year."

"Mmmm, mmmm...  
We understand you love that kid, but this ain't no way to treat us."

Nurse Shizune: And I hesitate to say you did, what Judas done to Jesus!  
Kiba: When you leave us all, we'll be upset  
Sauke: Look out -- that floor is very wet

All: We're gonna miss you, Temari We're gonna miss you 'round here!  
We're gonna miss you, Temari We're singin' this through our tears!  
How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?

Iruka: Who'll tell me that my new toupee looks sweet?  
Dr. Jaiyia: Who'll treat my gay son's rash and be discrete?  
Sai: Who'll give me better ways to say "man-meat"?  
Temari: "Pincho chiquito"  
Sai: Thanks! I'm usin' that!

All: Ooooh, we're gonna miss you 'round here  
We're gonna miss you, Temari We're singin' this through our tears  
How we ever gonna get along without ya for a long, long year?

Shikamaru: My baby's made the choice to be at home and not at work  
So let us all rejoice 'cause she's the brand-new Mama Nara!

Temari: He's right of course, and yet my heart  
In spite of this feels torn apart

All: We're gonna miss you, Temari  
We're gonna miss you 'round here!  
Iruka: I need a tissue, Temari!  
All: We're singin' this through our tears!  
How we ever gonna get along without ya?  
How we ever gonna get along without ya?  
How we ever gonna get along without ya?

Shikamaru:  
Lunch!

Temari:  
It's gonna be a long, long year"(AN: I'm making like this for big ones. just think of the show kay?)

Ms.tapeme walked over to Kakashi with a worried face. "Dr.Kakashi, I'm not crazy."

"Am I still singing?" Asked the grey haired doctor to the brown haired woman. "Singing like a bird." Naruto jumped in the air and walked over to his mentor.

Naruto:  
Dr. Kakashi, huge news! I pulled some strings, and got the parking spot right behind yours! Bumper Buddies.

Dr. Kakashi:  
Still, your not nearly as bad as her. Do you know how much you annoy me?" Naruto made his fingers to messure a little, but that was changed when Kakashi moved them up. "The answer is alot. Should I list the reasons why?  
Well I don't see why not." the mask wearing man took a breathing mask and breathed in a large amond of air.

Its your hair, your nose, your chinless face, you always need a hug. Not to mention all the manly appletinis that you chug.  
That you think I am your mentor just continues to perplex. And oh my god, stop telling me when you have nerdy sex!

Naruto (spoken):  
Oh, by the way, last time Kimmi was in town we got some appletinis and poured 'em on our good parts.

Dr. Kakashi:  
See now, Newbie, that's the thing that you do that drives me up a tree, 'Cause now matter how I rant to you, you never let  
me be. So I'm stuck with all your daydreaming and your wish to be my son. It makes me suicidal and I'm not the only one, no  
I'm not the only one.

Sasuke:  
It all started with a penny in the door. There was a hatred I had never felt before. So now I'll make him pay, each and  
every day. Until that mouse haired little nuisance is no more.

Dr. Kakashi:  
So now that is why I call you names like Carol, Jane, and Sue  
Like Moesha, Kim, and Lillian, Suzanne and Betty-LouSee, regardless of the names I pick, my feelings are quite clearYou're a  
pain in every day of every month of every year!

Ms.Tapeme:  
Dr. Cox you gotta help me 'cause I really am distressed. Can't you find another option, won't you run another test?

Dr.Kakashi:  
If you want some kind of favor, really any kind of favor, please just get me peace and quiet from this god-forsaken pest.

Naruto (spoken):  
I think what my Bumper Buddy is trying to say...

Ms.tapeme:  
Shut your cakehole Tsunade-Nariko or I swear to God I'll shut it soon

Dr. Kakashi:  
Congratulations, we'll schedule your test this afternoon."

Naruto was behind a glass window and waved happily at Hinata who was talking with Temari. "How am I gonna tell him? I know he's in a bad place, but I'm an adult, I'm making good money I wanna live on my own.

'Like hell! I wish i was the one pregnet not little miss. Kimmi-perfect!'

"Not my proplem." Temari walked off, with Hinata following her when they ran into Shikamaru and Naruto. "Uhhh..."

"I can't wait till we move, Kyuubi gets to come too right?" ASked the blonde about his little pet fox(God some one shoot me.)

"We nee to talk." Both said the two women, they looked at eachother and looked back at their boys. "You go first said hinata running off. "What she mean you go first?" Asked the brown haired man looking down at his wife. "Shikamaru I wanna come back to work, it's who I am."

"Oh, well I always thought family was the most importent thing to .Puerto Rican" Shikamaru walked away with a slightly angered look, which changed to fear when he saw Temari pull his scrubs. "I've had it up to here so let me make it very clear. Cause I swear I'll never clue you in again. Every time that you profess  
I come from Puerto Rico..."

Shikamaru:  
Yes?

Temari:  
For the last time Shika, I'm Dominican!

Shikamaru:  
Don't make a big to do, I was simply testing you.

Temari:  
Then why'd you tell Naruto our baby's Japsexican(Japanese Mexican)?

Shikamaru:  
Babe, you know I know the truth.

Temari:  
Well I need a little proof. So list all you know about me or no sex again.

Shikamaru:  
Ok, lets see. Your name is Temari

Temari:  
Oh, yes.

Shikamaru:  
You are Latina.

Temari:  
Impressive.

Shikamaru:  
You're a nurse, your mother's dead, and wait...I got it. Three brothers

Temari:  
Shika!!

Shikamaru:  
Two Brothers? Well I'm sure you have a father who's a huge jerk off.

Temari:  
Tell me, what's my middle name?

shikamru:  
Ok, I'm tired of this game. Let's forget it, I give up, I guess you win again. But it's not just me who get mixed up by all  
this crazy ethnic stuff

Sai:  
Sorry, Even I know, she's Dominican. Boo-ya!

Temari:  
Did I grow up in Suna or was it Konoha? How long before we met was I in medicine? Was our wedding song the Beattles or  
Led Zeplin? Am I freakin Puerto Rican or Dominican?

Shikamaru:  
The thing is guys remember facts, like when Derek Jeter hit last year which was three-o-three. And that is why our brains  
are maxed! And there's no room for things like birthdays or ethnicities.

Teamri:  
Well thank you for that glimpse into the workings of the inner man.

Shikamru:  
Let's talk about your job, and not the fact that your

Temari:  
Dominican!

Shikamaru:  
You're not staying home from work.

Temari:  
Will that make you happy Shika?

Shikmaru:  
I'll support you if you choose to earn the Bengermens.

Temari:  
Then I'll return to work today! Now you're sure that that's ok?

Shikamaru:  
I say si which is yes in Dominican, and Puerto Rican

Temari:  
shika...

Shikamaru:  
But you're Dominican.

Naruto was walking down the hall after hearing Hinata, his longtime friend and room-mate didn't want him to move in with her. "Naruto, wait." Called out the indigo haired woman as she followed after her friend. "I don't wanna let you down after your lifes been so drappy, but I wanna live on my own." Naruto sighed with defeat when he saw the poor innocent face on the pale skined woman face. "Hey it's ok, I mean your closer to 40 then you are 30." A sweatdrop hit Hinata head as she looked at the blonde. "Naruto I'm 25." Naruto just stare with a nervos smile on his whisker face.

Naruto: We'll be...  
Friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever!  
We will always be true-ooh-ooh!  
Friends forever! We're gonna be friends forever!  
I'll always be there for you!

We're as close as..

Shikamaru: The vena cava and the aorta!  
Naruto: We're best friends just like..  
Hinata: Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!  
Dr. Jaiyia: The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!  
Hinata: A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet!  
All: Diverticulitis and a barium enema!

Dr. Jaiyia: The vena cava and the aorta!

Hinata: Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!  
All: (We'll be friends forever!)  
Dr. Jaiyia: The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!  
Hinata: A hypodermic needle and a latex tourniquet!  
All: (We'll be friends forever!)

Dr. Jaiyia: The vena cava and the aorta!  
Hinata: Amoxicillin and clavulanic acid!  
All: (We'll be friends forever!)  
Dr. Jaiyia: The tibia, the fibula! The left and right ventricle!  
Hinata: A hypodermic needle and a...

Ms.Tapeme was siting in her bed watching the show she saw and heard. When it finally came to her mind. "Whats going to happen? what does the futrue hold? So many things that i've put off asumming I have time, asumming i'd grow old." everyone looked at the woman and began looking to the ground. "Your going to be ok." they sang as she was taken to surgary because she'd have a tempral lope wrong.

_In musicals, theres always a happy ending...but lives not like that, weather it's time with your child, your room-mate or even the music in side your head._


End file.
